Dementiality
by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r
Summary: Based On An Idea By Captain-Vincent. My name is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. I'm seventeen years old. My hair is blonde, my eyes are greenish-hazel, I'm pretty buff I guess and I am the Green Ninja...Lord Garmadon and my mom Misako put me in a mental institution...I don't know why. They seem to think that I'm crazy...
1. Prologue

_It was a normal day..._

_Just like always..._

_My mom and dad were at work..._

_My big brother was at one of his friend's house..._

_I was happily home alone._

_Why happily?_

_Because now I could watch Lego NinjaGo - Masters Of Spinjitzu without being ridiculed or teased!_

_I know it's a show targeted at young boys but hell, My Little Pony is targeted at young girls and yet it teaches life lessons to women, children, teens..._

_People of all breeds._

_NinjaGo was my MLP._

_NinjaGo was my life._

_I had just gotten home from high school, a whole other realm of hell in my teenage life that I felt was only remedied by my favorite Lego ninjas._

_I got off my bus and entered my house, mail already in my hand._

_It was worth a few extra steps in the rain..._

_At least it was today._

_Because I had ordered a new NinjaGo DVD off of Amazon..._

_I was ready to pilfer the mail in search of my prize but the phone rang. It was mom telling me she'd be late coming home._

_So that meant I would have the house to myself until at least midnight._

_Thank god it's Friday._

_I flipped through the envelopes when the call was completed, looking at the addresses._

_"Junk, junk, junk, bills, junk...junk..."_

_I grinned happily, for the final thing in the stack was a square shaped package with what felt to be a DVD case inside._

_"Kyaaaaaa."_

_I squealed happily, taking the package with my name on it and doing a little dance with it._

_I rushed to the living room and plopped down on the couch, tearing open the pack and pulling out the DVD._

_It was so shiny and new and perfect and I loved it immediately._

_The cover read: NinjaGo - The Truth, and it wasn't labeled with a season, and the ninja featured on the cover was my favorite ninja, Lloyd Garmadon._

What is this gonna be?_ I thought. _Is is gonna be about the snakes? Maybe what happened to the Anacondrai? Or will it be about Garmadon and the whole endeavor with the Devourer.

_I peeled the plastic from the case and went to my DVD player, placing the disc painted with Lloyd's masked face into the tray and awaiting the load with eager, button-happy hands._

_The start menu popped up immediately, no dumb ass previews for Lego Chima or other crap like that._

_Though something was strange about the menu. The NinjaGo for was dripping like wet paint, and the sequence that was playing in the background was not Lego animation...but anime, and very ominous, as Lloyd was hidden back in the shadows, and his eyes were aglow in the darkness...a deep greenish-brown._

_I clicked into episode selection, not really paying too much mind to the intro._

_"Dementiality Part 1, Dementiality Part 2, Dementiality Part 3..."_

_They were all labeled Dementiality._

_It must be a movie._

_I hit play, and grinned happily as Weekend Whip played in a strange new remix..._

_One I hadn't heard before..._

_It was kinda creepy..._

_And I really liked it._

_"Episode One - Dementiality, Part 1" Lloyd said._


	2. Chapter 1

Lloyd

My name is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. I'm seventeen years old. My hair is blonde, my eyes are greenish-hazel, I'm pretty buff I guess and I am the Green Ninja...Lord Garmadon and my mom Misako put me in a mental institution...I don't know why. They seem to think that I'm crazy...

I thrashed and kicked and tried desperately to pull away from the men it white that were shoving me to the entrance of the building.

"No! NOOOOO! He's going to overthrow us all! I have to stop him!"

They just continued to manhandle me, forcing me forward into the building where a wheelchair is waiting for me.

They shove me down into it, restraining my wrists.

I manage to yank a leg free and I kicked one of the men square in the jaw. He fell back comically to the floor before the other managed to finish strapping me in.

I shook the chair violently, trying to break free from the bonds, trying to break that damned chair.

"He's already killed the ninja please! I have to stop him!"

My evil dad stood with my mom at the entrance of the building, Misako clung to Lord Garmadon's arm.

"I'm so sorry son..." I heard my mother say. "We'll see you soon."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

I screamed and struggled and roared in pure rage until I felt a pinprick in my neck.

I turned to the new person, a woman dressed in white, and spat in her face.

"How dare you..."

I started to feel really sleepy.

"Defy me..."

"The Green...Ninja..."

My vision seemed to be swimming in oil, oh god why am I so tired.

Out of the corners of my slowly closing eyes I saw the glint of a needle.

They sedated me...

Stupid bastards...

My dad...

He'll...destroy...

Us...

All...

Soon everything was black.


	3. Chapter 2

Arbiteth

"Hey..." I said, elbowing the Elvis impersonator type sitting next to me. "They're wheeling in the new meat."

Strapped in a wheelchair was a blonde-headed kid, he was slumped over, obviously knocked out by the drugs...

"He's kinda cute." I cooed.

Dareth leaned in close to me. "Are you nuts, babe? I saw them wrestling him in. He has the strength of a bear. He is not cute."

I scoffed. "His face, baby." I teased. "I meant his face, not his temper."

Dareth pouted. "Why you always checking out other guys when you have a regular stud muffin who already loves you staring you right in the face?"

I felt his hands grip my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder, pressing his nose into the back of my neck.

I reached back and smacked him hard in the head, causing him to back up with a cry.

"Because. You're like...the worst nymphomaniac I've ever seen."

Dareth growled. "I'm a satyromaniac..." He told me. "I have satyriasis. There are gender specific versions..."

I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't matter to me. You want to fuck every woman you see. No relationship, just sex."

He crossed his arms. "Yeah, I'm only this way because stupid bitches don't realize how excellent I am an don't give me any..."

I placed a hand on his knee, grinning and squeezing it suggestively. "Well I'll just do this...just to mess with you."

"Fuck you."

"You would..."

"I would!" He exclaimed. "Let's go. Please. Right now!"

I shook my head. "You're just gonna have to go fuck yourself on camera tonight."

"Damnit!"


	4. Chapter 3

Lloyd

It's so dark...

And Jesus Christ it smells awful...

I looked around to see myself in a padded room, they'd put me in a strait jacket and threw me in here.

Damn they need to shampoo the fucking cushions...

What do I do when I'm in a tight squeeze?

Instead of struggling against the snakes...

Try to relax a little, loosen up...

I obeyed the instructions passing through my mind, relaxing every muscle in my body until I find that weak spot and squirm my way out of the jacket.

Finally free I leaned back against the soft wall, sighing sadly.

"Damnit dad...I can't believe you locked up your own son..."

I should have known better that to trust him...

He loved me sure but he wanted NinjaGo in his own image...

He would thwart me any way he could...

Though he did say he wouldn't ever hurt me...

I guess I'm not being hurt...

But this really is torture.

Loud banging suddenly sounded on the door to my hell.

"Hey Greenie. You safe to come out now? You gonna kick another of my guys in the stomach?"

I looked at the small opening towards the top of the door, where a face peered in at me.

"Yes." I said. "I'm calm. Please let me out."

The tumblers of the door clanged loudly and I squinted against the harsh LED light that blared in at me.

"Hey! How did you get out of that jacket?!" The man asked.

I laughed, trying to swipe away the light. "I've got skills most don't have. I've been training since I was eleven..."

The man rolled his eyes. "Alright wise guy, you're going to join the rest of the freak show, come on."

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled my up roughly.

"Ow! Hey. Ow. That hurts." I stated.

"Shut up. You're in my domain now, brat."

Well...

Okay...

Asshole...


	5. Chapter 4

Arbiteth

"Hey Dareth...your bear is entering the ring...maybe he's gay and likes fluffy, hairy-chested humans..."

I was smacked on the arm lightly. "I like ass but not that much. I don't do...men..."

I shrugged. "Maybe you need to grow a pair and just be bisexual...that might be your only chance to relieve some..." I looked him up and down with my deep red eyes, eyes that I knew well could seduce any man or woman. "Tensions..."

He squirmed. "Or you could just give in. You know you want this."

I laughed, a laugh like sinister bells. "Please. What are you forty?"

"Thirty-six..."

"I'm not even legal for you."

"So?"

"Ugh...sometimes you disgust me."

"And THAT! Is why I'm addicted to sex. No one will help me satiate myself. Maybe I wouldn't really like it if I actually tried it."

I rolled my eyes. "Go seduce someone else, I'm going to pick on the newbie."

I stood then, tossing my long hair back over my shoulder and approaching the cautious looking blonde fellow entering the room.

"Hi." I greeted. "Come here often?" I held out my hand so he could shake it, but he just stared down at it angrily.

"Sorry, I don't associate with...your kind."

I scoffed. "My kind? You mean girls? So you are gay? Just let me go tell Dareth..."

"No..." He muttered. "I don't associate with snakes..."

With that he shoved his way past me, rather rudely I might add, and I stared at him in disbelief until he was out of sight.

I peeled back one of my sleeves, revealing a steady pattern of shiny, purple scales.

"How did he know I was..."

_How did he know I was a Serpentine!?_

"See, babe? He just blew you off! Why don't you come blow me off?"

I shot daggers at the lecherous dork with my eyes. "Shut up, idiot, I'm trying to think..."

_I must not be insane..._

_If he can tell what I am too..._

_Now I just have to figure out who he is..._


	6. Chapter 5

Lloyd

Damn...

Not only am I locked up in this nuthouse but there are snakes here...

The last thing I need is to deal with damn snakes!

And a girl too.

I haven't seen a female Serpent before. Maybe they're mutating. Or maybe they just keep their females hidden.

Either way I had to avoid her. Her eyes were consistent with Hypnobrai traits and I want ready to be seduced against my will...

Or...

Whatever she had planned to do with me...

She did look a little seductive though. But then again most snakes did...male or female they had some sort of grace about them...

It sickened me to no end.

But I couldn't think about this now. Right now I needed sleep.

The sedative did little for me, I slept but it was not a particularly enriching experience and I still felt exhausted.

My cell was actually quite comfortable. The bed had a top and bottom bunk and I chose the bottom so someone couldn't push me from the top and potentially harm me.

She sheets smelled clean and were very soft...

I wrapped myself in them, breathing in their scent.

It smells like mom's clothes...

I wept softly, thanking a god I didn't believe in that I didn't have a roommate to ridicule me.

And I slowly cried myself to sleep.

X.X.X

Arbiteth

Spying was the only way to get any real information out of someone.

That new kid had all my curiosities directed at him.

He wasn't terribly kind to me upon our first encounter but I still wanted to know about him.

Who was he?

Why was he here?

How in god's name did he know I was part snake?

I just...

Wanted to peek in on him.

Just a little...

He was laying in the bed of his cell, curled up in the unnaturally bright-white blankets, and I could hear him sniffling.

"Mommy..." He cooed sadly, curling tighter into himself. "I wanna go home..."

I bowed my head, allowing myself to pity him. Poor baby being locked up here. His parents hadn't come do visit him at all. He's been here a couple of days...right? At least.

And he apparently was brought here without warning judging by how he fought the men in white.

"Momma..." He cried in his sleep, tears streaming down his cheeks as he wept. "Please take me back home..."

I hadn't had enough chance to explore at night so I didn't know how to get into his particular cell yet...but I sat outside and started to sing to him softly.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your eyes

And when they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you."

His whimpering stopped and he finally settled into what seemed to be a restful sleep.

"I'm done babying you..." I whispered. "It's my turn to sleep now..."

X.X.X

_A.N. - This lullaby is clearly Deep In The Meadow from the Hunger Games series. I tried to find a better, creepy one, but the only one I found didn't have lyrics so I'm going to (possibly) go back and write them down and change this..._

_Until then have this. ^^*_


	7. Chapter 6

_"Episode Two - Dementiality, Part 2"_

Lloyd

There's banging on the walls...

I don't want to get up yet, it's so warm...

_Mom tell Alice to be quiet I want to sleep..._

The banging didn't stop and I sat up quickly, angry at my sister.

"Alice! Shut the hell up I'm-"

I'm not at home...

I'm in a cell...

In a mental facility...

"No...no no...no..."

I buried my face in my hands.

"This is a nightmare. It...I can't be true..."

Mom just sang to me last night.

_I remember it..._

_This can't be real..._

The banging on the walls gets louder until it is echoing in my cell.

"Wake up, green bean. It's time to start your day."

My cell door opened to reveal the man is encountered previously.

I had my ears covered now, I clutched my pillow tightly to my head.

"Do you have to have the guards hitting the cell doors like that?!" I asked, trying to speak over the banging.

"We have a strict schedule!" He yelled. "No one oversleeps...not even the insomniacs."

Soon the banging died down and everyone was bustling about as they had been when I had arrived. Many were lining up for breakfast, but I was not hungry so I sat in the corner of the room farthest away from everyone and sulked.

_I shouldn't be here..._

_My dad is the one who should be here, he's the Dark Lord..._

_He's going to hurt my mom and my sister..._

_He's going to hurt everyone..._

_And they think I'M crazy?_

"God...damn this sucks..."

I felt fingers brushing gently through my hair and at first I tried to ignore it because I thought it was just a crazy trying to get on my nerves, but after a while I got curious and lifted my head to see a pretty attractive brunette sitting on the edge of my table, smiling.

"You looked like you could use a thorough petting." She cooed, still stroking my hair.

I chuckled. "No, I'm just tired...but thanks..."

She took a seat next to me, leaning in really close. "What's your name?"

I sighed. "Lloyd...yours?"

She bit her lip. "Um...I don't know I have a lot of names...uhhhh...you can just call me Tanya...that's what the men in white call me."

I offered her a questioning look. "How many names do you have?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Everyone here calls me something different. I've heard Rachel, Kasey, Natasha, Lesley, Kelsey...I don't know who those people are...so I just consider myself Tanya...because that's the only name I've heard all the same people call me."

_She has multiple personality disorder. _I thought. _She's cute but potential harm...I have to be careful..._

I smiled at her. "That must suck. Not knowing who is right or wrong..."

She rubbed her face with her palm. "Yeah...I don't know who's right...but I just try to ignore all the inconsistencies..."

I gave her a pat on the back. "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon...but for now...you mind if I'm alone? I'm trying to figure some things out too..."

She looked a little hurt, but she nodded. "O...okay. I'll talk to you later I guess."

I smiled. "Sure."

And she left.

Thankfully.

Now I could rest my head some more.

"I don't know. Everyone here calls me something different. I've heard Rachel, Kasey, Natasha, Lesley, Kelsey...I don't know who those people are..."

The voice was mocking and sounded a little irritated.

Hell now I was irritated, why is everyone bothering me?

I looked up to see the Serpent woman standing there looking at me, palms pressed firmly to the table.

"So you'll talk to that slut but you won't talk to me? What's wrong with you?"

I glared daggers at her. "Snakes are terrible people...I've seen their work first hand...and I don't want to see it again."

She sat down, being stubborn. "I'm Arbiteth. I'm half snake, my mother was raped by a purple serpent man and that is how I exist. I've been the leg that my people stood on for years because people like you won't let them out of their cages...and until now they've been doing fine...your people locked me away and now my people are starving to death..."

A twinge of guilt shot through my body.

"Still think we are bad people? Lloyd?"

I took a deep breath and expelled it slowly. "I...I have met some very terrible snakes...that purple serpent being one of them...he's a psychopath he's killed so many..."

"Yeah..." She agreed. "My mom was one of them...but they didn't believe me. They think I did it...and that's why I'm here."

I bowed my head slightly. "I'm sorry..."

She scoffed. "You better be. You made me feel bad."

I thought she was serious but I saw grinning and decided that she was safe...and I grinned back. "Believe me, I could have made you feel much worse."

She laughed. "I doubt it, kid, I truly do."


	8. Chapter 7

Lloyd

_Damnit we all have to shower together?_

_Damnit!_

_That's disgusting I don't want any of these creeps seeing me naked..._

_Fuck..._

They made me strip down before I went in, and they had separate shower-heads and different sections, but there were not walls separating us and so everything was exposed and out in the open...

I could help but blush...I was ashamed of this ridiculousness...

_My father should be here..._

_Not me..._

I felt someone poke me in the back; I whirled around, ready to punch the fucker in the face, but whoever the brown headed guy was raised his hands in defense.

"Oh my god, don't kill me dude."

I lowered my fists. "What do you want...?" I asked.

"Nothing! Well...I saw my lady friend talking to you." He held out his hand. "I'm Dareth...but people here call me Elvis..."

I looked him over, deciding he wasn't a threat. "Why do they call you that?"

He shrugged. "I guess I look like Elvis." He shuffled from foot to foot nervously. "I just wanted to let you know you don't have to worry about dropping the soap. This isn't like a prison..."

I crinkled my nose. "Thanks..." And I turned away to select a secluded shower "stall" towards the corner of the massive room...

But he followed me...

"Arbiteth seems to like you...it's odd she doesn't usually take to people..."

I chuckled. "No...she doesn't take to you. I've heard you two argue like a married couple. You together?"

He shook his head. "No, I wish sometimes...but I know it's just my dick thinking for me..."

I took the provided soap in the stall and gave it a thorough scrubbing with the water to get off the residue of previous bodies, then started to clean myself.

"So what's your story?"

His face turned really red, and he started cleaning himself.

"I uhh...I'm...extremely sexually deprived...so...I...I'm here because of my obsession with sex..."

I nodded slowly, creeped out thoroughly now. "O...kay...um..."

"Yeah it's embarrassing...I don't even know why I'm so obsessed it's not...like...I mean I don't thing being a virgin is a good reason..."

I gave him a pat on the back. "You'll get there someday...but you definitely have to get out of here first...put the testosterone away..."

"They're talking about chemically castrating me..."

I took a breath in and expelled it. "Well...then calm down! I don't know what to tell you other than that..."

It was silent between us for a moment.

"Sorry...about dropping all this on you...I guess I just want a friend..."

I offered him a smirk. "I'll be your friend. You aren't too creepy. But make sure you keep it in your pants."

He laughed raucously. "Don't worry, I don't like guys, nothing against those who do, but I am not one of those...and considering my problem I have good self control..."

"Good...good..."

X.X.X

_A.N. - ...Because I had to...XD_


	9. Chapter 8

Arbiteth

We all had to shower in one room but I wasn't really bothered by it.

I had a sexy enough body for flaunting, i wasn't afraid to show off, and people here weren't stupid enough to try and molest anyone.

It was relatively clean...but the bars of soap were untrustworthy without being washed themselves first.

Today I was being trailed by a little girl; tiny with extremely strawberry-blonde hair and a frail frame...

A few bruises too.

I turned to her, smiling. "What's the matter sweetie...?" I asked.

She put a hand to her mouth, appearing to be biting her nails. "I...I...I'm scared..."

I knelt down next to her. "Why? No one here is going to hurt you..."

She sniffled, wiping her eyes and I pursed my lips in contemplation.

"Come here." I demanded, lifting her up and cradling her close to my chest. "You need a little security."

She laid her head on my shoulder, whimpering softly.

"What are you doing here?" I queried, setting her down in the shower next to mine so we could talk.

She pouted. "I'm here because daddy thinks I'm nuts...he doesn't believe my boyfriend is a robot..."

I smirked. "A boyfriend you say? Aren't you a little young for that?"

She shook her head. "No! I'm seventeen!"

If I had been drinking something I would have spat it all over the nearest person.

"You...but...you're so..."

"Little I know...the doctor's say I have failure to thrive...apparently...they know my daddy doesn't take good care of me..."

I began to lather myself, starting with my hair because I thought it my best feature. "What about your mom?"

"I don't know where she went..." She said.

"Oh..."

It was silent for a moment.

"I like your scales..." She finally re-joined. "They're pretty."

I shrugged one shoulder bashfully. "Well thank you. I really like your hair. It's so curly and red."

She stuck out her bottom lip. "I don't. It has a mind of it's own."

She hasn't gotten her hair wet yet so I had the opportunity to ruffle it up. "I haven't seen you here often. Are you new?"

She nodded.

"What's your name?"

"KizuKeru..."

"I'm Arbiteth. Nice to meet you."

She beamed up at me. "Likewise. You're really nice."

"Thanks...I...I try...but most of the time it doesn't work too well..."


	10. Chapter 9

Lloyd

Dareth was actually a pretty cool guy.

A little perverted of course, a little nuts, but he was cool. Funny.

Something I needed considering my situation.

We made friends pretty quickly, he was pretty skilled at telling jokes and I couldn't stop laughing at almost everything he said.

I felt a tap on my shoulder right when I was finally starting to catch my breath.

I turned to see Arbiteth standing there, a tiny girl perched on her hip.

"I'm adding her to our group. She isn't safe by herself."

I shrugged. "I don't mind. My duty as a ninja is to protect those who cannot protect themselves." I gestured them to sit. "Well don't be such strangers, sit down will you?"

Arbiteth tried to set the red-head down but she hugged her tight, so she just sat next to me, propping her on her lap.

"So who are you?" I asked, smiling. "You look new."

"You do too." She said. "You've only been here a few days?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's sad, I feel like I've been here for weeks...and I think I'm starting to get used to all the weirdos..."

"Why are you here?" She asked me.

"No..." I said. "I want to know you first."

She sighed. "Fine...my name is KizuKeru Borg, my uncle sent me here to get me away from my dad and to help me realize that my boyfriend isn't an android..."

I gave her a quizzical look. "Okay...what makes you think that?"

"I've seen it!" She exclaimed. "I mean...he's shown me...it's so obvious. At first I just thought he was another toy that my dad got me as an apology but he just...came to life one day."

She smiled sheepishly, clasping her tiny hands together. "I'm waiting for him to come get me out of here...take me back to uncle Cyrus..."

Arbiteth hugged Kizu's shoulders. "She's a regular nutcase huh? But I'm a snake, you're a ninja, and Dareth here is a sex addict so we're just a merry band of misfits."

I shook my head. "Indeed we are...but..." I turned back to Kizu. "What...does your robot friend look like?"

"He's dark, he wears a black gi, and he has this thing...a silver piece on his mask...he's like a little ninja like you, but with dark skin and red eyes."

"Nindroid...haven't seen that before...except Zane of course..."

"He said he was based on something, or somebody...I don't know. He was supposed to be evil but it didn't work out that way..."

"Hmmmm..."

Dareth spoke up then. "This is all...really weird...like really weird. I taught martial arts at my dojo for so long, I think I actually knew this Zane and a few others, Kai and...Cole and some sort of bird. But I've never heard of any of these things...maybe...maybe the Nindroid stuff..."

"Jay..." I corrected. "His name was Jay. And yeah...apparently no one else has heard of this either. That's why we're all here..."

Arbiteth shrugged. "But we all aren't crazy because we all know some form of each other's story. Lloyd knows about the snakes, Dareth knows Lloyd's ninja pals, Kizu has a robot boy toy based on one of Lloyd's ninja pals...I know about Garmadon...somewhat...he's got some sort of thing wrong with him and it makes him evil..."

"Yeah...and he says that I'm just batshit and that he isn't evil and I have some ridiculous delusional paranoia about him...and that's why I'm here..."

"We're all interconnected..." I stated. "In some way, shape, or form, we share the same story..."

"We have to get out of here." Arbiteth said, then grinning at Dareth. "Except for you, you have to stay."

Dareth pouted. "Damn..."


	11. Chapter 10

_Lloyd_

_My mom..._

_Oh my god he's got my mom._

_My sister too._

_Dad you don't have to do this._

_"They're getting in my way, just as you were getting in my way. I can't just send them away..."_

_They must be dealt with..._

_"No, no, dad, please don't hurt them..."_

_Hot tears well from my eyes and fall freely down my cheeks, he has a knife to my family's throats..._

_"Daddy..."_

_"Don't "daddy" my you little shit. If I didn't have you this whole damn world would me mine for the taking. But you are always fucking things up..."_

_"You don't have to kill them dad! Just like you didn't have to kill the ninja."_

_"I'm sorry son...but I have to do this or NinjaGo will never be mine."_

_He dragged the blades of his knives simultaneously across the throats of my mom and my sister. Their eyes are wide and they fall over clutching their fresh wounds..._

_They were so pale..._

_I was in a cage so I couldn't run to their aid..._

_I could only watch in silent horror as their blood pooled around their bodies, dark red against the white tile floor I didn't recognize._

_I leaned my forehead against the metal bars of the cage and sobbed like a child and Garmadon started cackling._

_"Stop it..."_

_"Stop it...!"_

_"Stop it!"_

_"STOP! SHUT UP!"_

_"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!"_

_His laughter never ceased..._

X.X.X

bang

Bang!

BANG!

"Hey! Shut the hell up will you? I'm trying to sleep."

I awoke with a start, a different level of sleep being breached to the beat of the pounding on my walls.

It was a girl who was yelling at me...I must've been talking in my sleep or something...

That was new...

I don't usually...

Then the contents of my dream came back to me.

"Oh...god..." I whispered, holding my head in my hands... "Oh god..."

I curled up into a ball in the corner of my bed and started to cry.

My dad...

He was capable of doing that...

Was this just a dream?

Or was it an omen?

I answered my questions with only a pitiful whimper.

"Dude! Shut the fuck up!"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up, bitch!? Can't you tell he's hurting?"

My cell door opened, the lights weren't on outside in the hall so it must've been still night, I felt someone slip into my bed next to me, taking me against their chest and rocking me back and forth...

"Shhhhhh. It's okay Lloyd...it's okay..."

It was Arbiteth.

I leaned into her embrace and sobbed.

"H-h-he...he's gonna get my mom...my sister."

"Shhhhhhhhhh...it was just a nightmare..." She stroked my hair gently. "Just a nightmare, Lloyd..."

I hugged her tight, burying my face in the crook of her shoulder. "I'm sorry..." I wailed softly. "I'm sorry..."

She gave me a kiss on my forehead. "It's okay...just go back to sleep, I'll be here for you, I promise..."

I was beyond happy to oblige...

Anything to get out of this horrible reality...

X.X.X

_A.N. - This is the introduction of CameronNinjaDragon's OC Cameron. :D Thanks for letting me use her._


	12. Chapter 11

_"Episode Three - Dementiality, Part 3"_

Lloyd

It's warm.

Usually it's cold in the cell...

Someone is holding me...

I don't want to wake up yet but I know I have to...

I open my eyes to seen Arbiteth cradling my head against her chest.

She's...

Well...

She's...

She fills out her clothes well...

And I can't help but blush...

Her shirt is slipping and I can see the scales on her right shoulder.

I fix her up and then shake her.

"Hey...wake up..."

She moaned in irritation and swatted me. "Shut up...sleeping..."

"You're gonna get in trouble if they find you in here..."

Groggily she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Lloyd...damnit...this is bullshit..."

I shrugged. "Sorry." Then I grinned. "Didn't realize you were so comfortable with my face I'm your chest."

Her cheeks turned pink and she slapped me lightly.

"Don't be a Dareth...I'm going back to my cell before those guys show up. Talk to you later..."

I nodded. "Fine. Away with you."

She scoffed and mere moments after I was locked back in my cell and she returned to hers I could hear the approaching of the whitecoats and the smacking of their nightsticks on their palms as they prepared to start our day...

X.X.X

Arbiteth

"So I want to know how you got into my cell..." He stated. "These things are at least six inches worth of steel..."

I shrugged one shoulder, grinning. "I'm a snake...it's my job to know how to sneak around..."

He laughed. "Sexy. So...you do that with all the mentally distressed dreamers or am I just special."

I threw my head back for a second, leveling my eyes back to his level. "Oh you're special alright...really special..."

"Damn right I'm the Green Ninja!"

I laughed back. "But seriously now. Did you hear about Dareth?"

He shook his head. "No. What happened?"

"He got his own personal nurse...a new one at least. He's scared all the rest of them away so they had to hire another..."

Lloyd choked on his mouthful of breakfast, taking a moment to contain himself before speaking again.

"They...hire him female nurses? Is that smart?"

I shrugged. "Hell if I know. I just know that he's really-"

I felt a pair of hands grasp my shoulders and a kiss on my cheek.

"I get to meet my new nurse todayyyy." Dareth sang. "Her name is Elena Julien. I've spoken with her over the phone. She sounds really hot."

I shoved the lecher off of me, turning to face him. "Well if she is as hot as she sounds you might wanna keep your tent put away so she doesn't get scared and run away like the others..."

He scoffed, waving his hands at me. "I got this. She's going to be mine I assure you."

He finally calmed down a little and took a seat next to me, scoping the room for his prey.

A woman walked into the room; her hair was white-blonde and she was wearing a white dress suit.

She has a little slip of paper in her hands and she is staring at it, looking around the room a few times until she looks in our direction and starts to walk our way.

"Oh my god..." Dareth breathed, covering his mouth with a hand. "Is that her. Jesus please tell me that isn't her..."

I nudge him with an elbow. "She too ugly for you?"

He shook his head. "No...god she's godly. I can't...claim that...damnit..."

She was standing in front of him now and he stood.

"You must be Dareth." She said softly, extending her hand to him. "I'm Elena, and I am your new nurse."

Dareth bowed his head, laughing a little. "Really? Well it's nice to meet you..." He took her hand. "And uh...you can come nurse me any time..."

Elena's eyes grew wide, and she cracked a smile. When her face started to turn red she covered her mouth and giggled. "Oh gosh...they weren't joking when they said you were a flirt..."

"Nah they weren't, I'm the best kind of mess, baby..."

She laughed a little more. "Okay, okay, just calm down. We have a session at two so we can talk more then."

He nodded. "Looking forward to it."

She waved and left us alone.

"She didn't...damn. She laughed! She didn't slap me or make a disgusted noise or anything!"

I grinned at him. "Then you have a keeper, I assume?"

"Oh hell I hope so..."


	13. Chapter 12

Arbiteth

It was lunchtime in the nuthouse and this was a relatively peaceful time...

The time where all of us where given our respective medicines for whatever diseases we had...

Dareth had to take some sort of temporary thing that lowered his testosterone so he wouldn't get hard every time someone attractive walked by...

But...

It didn't really work well on his filthy mouth...

Lloyd, Kizu, and I all took the same thing...

Or...

Slight variations...

Kizu and I took a drug for hallucinatory schizophrenia while Lloyd took one for paranoid delusional...

And we were all sane...(except Dareth...)

So it was sort of like giving crack to a baby...

We were all strung out and wired...

And Lloyd was really irritable...

Very touchy...

He was ready to tear someone's head off.

I had a hard time closing my eyes. "Lloyd..." I murmured, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I'm tired..."

He grimaced. "Well I can't help you...even if we were allowed to sleep these fucking pills wouldn't let us...fuck..."

Kizu was twitchy and she was crying, clearly the dose they gave her was really high for someone her size and it was having a huge toll on her.

"W-w-w-why d-did they s-s-start this n-now?" She stammered, holding herself tightly and shivering. "I w-want unc-c-le Cyrus...I w-w-want Chīsai..."

I pulled her close to me, petting her curly hair. "We just have to wait it out...we won't feel so bad in a couple of hours..."

Just then, a blonde woman stormed over to us, slamming her hands down on the table.

"You're the "ninja" aren't you?" She asked Lloyd in a very rude tone. "I'll tell you you have some nerve waking me up with your cries for mommy and daddy. Must be some kind of pussy. You've only been here for a couple months...how are you gonna survive the rest of your life?!" She leaned in close to his face. "I've been here since I was ten years old...because I'm here from another dimension...they think I'm insane...I guess I'm stuck here just like you but that doesn't mean I'm going to tolerate punk-ass blondes like you waking me up in the morn-"

Lloyd glared at the girl angrily, and she immediately stopped talking, instead her hostile demeanor turned into one of pitiful fear and perhaps even submission.

She stumbled back and fell on her ass, staring up at Lloyd as he followed her with his infuriated gaze.

"Y-y-y...you aren't fucking human!" She yelled, pointing. "You're...a demon or something..." And she ran away like the little bitch she was.

Lloyd sighed and turned back to me and I saw what had spooked her so now.

His irises looked like blood, but slowly fading back to his original color.

He chuckled, rubbing his neck nervously.

"I promise I'm not a demon..." He said. "I got it from my dad...when I get angry my eye color changes to red."

I scoffed, somewhat frightened myself but trying to brush it off as if it were normal. "That isn't terrifying at all."

"Now that isn't true? They're just as terrifying as yours."

I pouted. "But my eyes are beautiful."

He bowed his head, thinking for a second before he spoke. "Yeah...they are..."

He must be super high on whatever horse pills they gave him...

I, again, tried to brush it off as if it wet nothing. I gave him a pat on the back and a smile. "Well thanks. Stole the contacts myself."

He blushed. "You're welcome..."

X.X.X

_A.N. - And that was Cameron everyone. XD I was originally going to add her to the group of merry misfits but then I realized it'd be even more difficult to keep track of everything..._

_Sorry CameronNinjaDragons. XD_


	14. Chapter 13

Arbiteth

The medicine wore off...

But I was just so...so...

Exhausted...

That fucking stuff will really eat away at your energy...

Wait...energy was too vague...

Life.

That stuff will really eat away at your life.

I was laying in my cell.

I didn't care if I wasn't allowed to sleep I was gonna fucking sleep.

"Hey Arbiteth? Can I come in?"

I chuckled, keeping my eyes closed. "Lloyd I'm trying to sleep off the pills..."

"Yeah? Well I'm still getting the irritability out of my system...and it's be easier if I was with someone who wasn't-"

"Crazy like everyone else in this god forsaken place?"

He hummed. "Yeah...that."

I opened my eyes and saw him lounging in the doorway, looking like he was having withdrawals from lack of drug abuse.

I gestured him over. "Come here. It's cold in this damned cell anyway."

Thankfully he shuffled over, mumbling something before laying down, pressing me up against the wall and not in a good way.

"Damnit Lloyd!" I cried, shoving him over some, but he was like dead weight, and he wouldn't budge.

Rolling my eyes I managed to make due with what little space I had and looked him up and down.

"You aren't so pretty today." I said, touching the bruise-like circles under his eyes.

He sighed. "I know...and I'm usually so fabulous. Even my hair is void of life."

I laughed. "Yeah, it's usually so bouncy and fun to play with."

"Well...I have something else that's bouncy and fun to play with..."

I smacked him. "I told you, no acting like Dareth..."

"What?! I was talking about the rubber ball in my cell..."

We both cracked up then.

Somehow we had the energy to laugh until we cried...

Then he put his arms around me and held me close.

"I didn't come here to joke with you though...I like you...but I barely know you..."

I just kinda laid there. "You know me enough to like me..."

"Yeah but I don't know about...you...I mean you described to me very vaguely why you were here..."

His hands brushed over a scar on my side.

"What is that?"

I shoved him away, sitting up immediately.

Fucking thing still hurt...

"Don't touch that!" I yelled, gritting my teeth together angrily. "Don't..."

I cleared my throat weakly.

"Sorry." He muttered, rubbing his head, which had slammed the top bunk when I pushed him. "Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

I shook my head. "It isn't that, it...it didn't heal right...it..."

He reapproached me, a look of muted concern on his face. "What is it?"

I rubbed my forehead with the heel of my hand. "It's..."

I don't want his fucking pity...

Don't you do it bitch!

"It's where my dad...tried to rip out one of my lungs..."

His eyes strayed from my face to the bump that might have then been visible to him underneath my shirt.

"Holy hell...really?"

I shook my head. "No...well...I don't know what he was trying to do...I'd just been born and even though snakes are born with instincts and certain knowledges...I was still just a kid...but he used his hands...not a knife, and he punctured the lung on that side..."

He made a sad noise, reaching for the spot.

"No."

"I just want to see how bad it is..."

I allowed him to lift up the hem of my shirt I see the horrible scar that marred my beauty.

"Oh god, that's bad..."

I swatted his hands away, having enough of exposing my flaws. "Yeah I know it's ugly, stop looking at it..."

"Hey." He said softly, leaning in close. "I didn't say it was ugly...I don't think anything about you is ugly..."

I could feel the heat creeping up into my face, and I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze. "R...really?"

He put his arms around me again. "Well...yeah...I mean...you're an attractive girl."

I coughed. "I know. It's just weird to hear someone else say that...especially if that someone else knows about my...mutilations..."

"Just so you know, I won't let anything like that happen to you again." He said. "You're safe with me...unless I forget to be gentle with you on our honeymoon."

I scoffed and reached back to slap his face.

"Okay you just ruined everything you just said..."

One sentence...

I was just being playful...

If anything he made everything more enjoyable.

I wasn't one to be particularly fond of human contact.

"Sorry...sorry...it's the drugs I swear."

"Yeah...the drugs. Okay."


	15. Chapter 14

Lloyd

"Hey Arbiteth?"

"Yeah?"

"We um...we should make an effort to curse less around Kizu..."

She leaned over the table and smirked at me. "She's a big girl, Lloyd, she can handle our foul mouths."

I grimaced. "I know...but she clearly wasn't raised under...circumstances as ours... She probably got her butt kicked every time she opened her mouth out if turn...she's a pretty innocent kid...I...would prefer it to stay that way."

I turned to Dareth. "That means you have to behave too."

He leaned back in his chair, grinning. "Not a problem. I think I'm in love anyway."

Arbiteth made a face. "With that nurse? Oh god please tell me you two aren't-"

"No!" Dareth exclaimed, appalled. "God no, I wouldn't subject her to that...unless of course she just decides she wants it...but she's pretty shy..."

Arbiteth smacked him on the arm. "Look at you, my little man is learning how to control his urges."

Dareth's face turned bright red. "Shut up, it's perfectly normal for a person I get better."

"But it isn't normal for a nympho to just up and decide he doesn't want to fuck someone."

I glared at Arbiteth. "Hey, launguage!"

She giggled. "Sorry. But she isn't here yet."

"You need to behave anyway..."

She pouted. "Okay...you can punish me later..." And she winked.

_Oh lord why?_

_I didn't need this._

_I wanted it, but didn't need it..._

_And I wasn't going to have it..._

_But these freaking drugs weren't helping my situation very much..._

"I'm a satyromaniac...not a nympho..." Dareth mumbled with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest.

I gave him a pat on the back. "You'll be okay, Dareth, she's just messing with you..."

Dareth sighed. "This isn't something to mess around with. I want to get better for Elena's sake..."

I smiled. "That's nice...but I mean...she is only your nurse."

"That's the thing though! She isn't like other nurses, she seems to care about what happens to me. About my well being. And she likes my special brand of flirting."

Arbiteth laughed. "Are you sure she isn't just laughing at your bad pickup lines?"

He shrugged. "Oh she's laughing at them, but this is different. I think this is going to work. And the sooner I get the heck out of here the better."

His far was really red. He was acting like a school kid with a terrible crush.

"I think you're gonna be fine. I don't know what to say about the rest of us..."

X.X.X

_A.N. - I did this chapter just for Astrid16. I have been using quite a bit of profanities in this story. I don't typically use terrible language like that but in this situation and considering how kids are today I was trying to make it as "real" as possible. But I will tone down a little._

_Also to the guest I will absolutely not write a sexy chapter! XD But here is a lovely innuendo._


	16. Chapter 15

Lloyd

"Hello my baby, how are you doing?"

I sighed as my mother grasped my hands tightly, stroking them gently with her thumbs. "I'm okay...I've made a few friends, actually."

She smiled. "Oh that's great." She cooed. "What are their names?"

"Well Dareth is one. He's here because he's addicted to sex..."

She grimaced, then forced her smile back onto her face. "Hopefully he hasn't tried to do anything to you."

I shook my head. "Oh no. He likes girls, I promise. And I think he is in love with his nurse."

She chuckled. "That's sweet. Well then I hope he doesn't do something to her...now who else did you meet?"

"Kizu is another kid, she's seventeen but she looks really small because he has failure to thrive...her dad was really abusive..."

"Oh dear..."

"It's okay, though, cause I'm going to protect her from any harm until she leaves."

I blushed now. "And there is this girl...she's amazing. Her name is Arbiteth. And she is just...great."

I smiled almost wildly at my mother. "The pest part is she is sane like me, Kizu too. We can't all be crazy if we all know each other's stories! We're getting out of here soon, I can feel it..."

She kissed my hands, finally letting go. "I sure hope so, sweetie."

She stood and turned to go.

"Mom!" I called.

She turned back. "Yes Lloyd?"

I bowed my head sheepishly. "I love you."

She teared up for a reason I couldn't understand.

"I love you too." She cried, rushing back to me, throwing her arms around me tightly. "I really do, Lloyd, I hate that you're here and I just want you home and better."

I squeezed her frail frame. "It will be soon momma...I promise you...I promise..."


	17. Chapter 16

_"Episode Four - Dementiality, Part 4"_

KizuKeru

I'm not really sure why she didn't notice us...

I really wanted to meet Lloyd's mom.

She seemed so sweet and loving and she gave good hugs...

I held an institution-made stuffed doll close to my chest, my head bowed so that my lips met the apex of it.

I really wanted to meet her.

I felt a hand brush a little bit of my hair and I looked up to see it had been Dareth's doing; funny, I'd forgotten he'd occupied the seat next to mine.

"Hey kid, you okay? You look a bit down."

I sat rigid for a few minutes, being silent, but then I curled up into a little ball and laid my head on his lap.

"I miss home...I miss my dad...even if he beat me...I miss uncle Cyrus...and my mom...and Chīsai..."

He reluctantly petted my curly mane. "What brought that up?" He asked.

I sniffled. "Well...Lloyd's mom came to visit him...why doesn't my dad or my uncle or my family ever come to visit me?"

He shrugged. "I...I don't know."

I started to cry, I couldn't help myself any longer.

He lifted me up from my laying down position, cradling me like a baby.

"Hey hey, now, we don't need crying here." He tried to joke. "This place is depressing enough..."

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

He lifted my chin up so I was looking him in the face. "Look. I may just be some creepy old guy who is untrimmed and tends to get into certain perversions...but I have some sort of heart somewhere. Until your family decides that they're being stupid and comes to visit you, I'll be your uncle or dad or whatever the hell..."

X.X.X

Dareth

She smiled sweetly up at me, wiping away some of her tears.

"Thank you." She replied.

Man...

She was just so tiny and helpless.

I had a hard time believing that she was really almost legal.

But I guessed it didn't really matter much, I was starting to have myself under control.

"No problem, kiddo. Just uh...warn me before you put your head in my lap, okay? That's a sensitive area..."

She giggled. "I know...I remember my mom hit my dad there once and he cried..."

I laughed. "Oh really? Your mom sounds like a winner."

"She was...she was the best mom ever...but then she left and I don't know why...and I was alone..."

She leaned her head on my chest. "But for now I have you...and Lloyd...and Arbiteth...and until Chīsai breaks me out of here I don't need anything else..."

Speaking of Arbiteth...

She approached us, Lloyd was not present. She slammed her hands down on the table.

"Anyone notice besides me that Lloyd and his mom were both ignoring us?"


	18. Chapter 17

Lloyd

"What the hell was that Lloyd!"

I raised my hands, slightly in defense. "Arbiteth, language."

"Shut up! I want to know why you and your mom were ignoring us during her little visit!"

"First I need you to calm down, Kizu is present."

"She was upset too! She cried! She wanted to meet and adult that wasn't her dad or a damned doctor, we tried to get your attention...and you two just...brushed us off."

I bowed my head in defeat. "Arbiteth...that's my mom...I'm sorry I didn't notice you guys but...I've been here for a couple months...and that was our first visit..."

Dareth shrugged, letting the whole situation go. "I'm not too upset. If my folks actually cared enough to visit me I'd probably be focused on them too..."

KizuKeru snuggled up against his arm, nuzzling it, and he smiled at her.

"Screw my folks though, I have an adorable co-daughter right here."

The tiny girl beamed, and Arbiteth laid her face in one of her hands.

"Next time you should introduce us...instead of just saying a bunch a fluffy nice things..." She said with a blush.

"I...uh...I'm sorry...I just...didn't think I'd be able to say...what I said about you in front of you..."

She scoffed. "I know...I know." She looked up with a smirk on her face. "Extremely corny...and you lost all of your chances of getting any when we get out."

I pouted pitifully. "Aw heck..."

She winked. "For now..."


	19. Chapter 18

_"Episode Five - Dementiality, Part 5"_

Kizu

Chīsai left me some toys today.

I know I'm a big girl and don't need to be playing with toys but try being in this place for a few years and you would definitely want something to entertain yourself with.

They were little brick men. And Chīsai was kind enough to get ones that matched; there were four ninjas in color, red, white, blue, and black, and he even found a little one that looked just like him.

And they came with the sets too. How I managed to get away with having these I don't know, but I spent much of my time trying to assemble the ships and little cars without using the instructions.

"Looks like fun..." I heard Lloyd say from the doorway. "Mind if I come and join you?"

I shook my head. Lloyd was really nice and I loved having him as company...

Plus...

Dareth was with his nurse...

So I definitely couldn't ask him.

And Arbiteth was a little scary, even of she was nice too.

He sat down beside me and looked down at the tiny pieces before us, picking each one up and studying them in an almost melancholic way.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed. "These cute little guys almost remind me of my friends..."

"Your ninja friends?"

"Yeah...before dad killed them." He pointed to the one in blue. "Jay was the funny guy in the group, he was always cracking jokes. his element was lightning, because he was so fast and he could harness the power of electricity. He liked the color blue, and so did Nya, his girlfriend, who was also Kai's sister..." Then the red one. "Kai wore red a lot. He had a fiery attitude that matched his element...though Cole was pretty feisty sometimes too..." Then the black one. "Cole was somewhat of a line wolf but also the team leader. Most of the time he had a level head but when he got angry he reeeeally got angry. He's kinda rough and tough, solid as rock. This was his element..." Then the white one. "And then there was Zane. Who I can't really tie to anyone. Boy he was nuts...but it was weird because he was completely sane. Almost too sane. Really cool and laid back. His element was ice..."

He smiled at me.

"Zane had the absolute worst sense of humor, but he had a sixth sense to make up for it that could detect danger anywhere, so if we were with him we were always safe...and he was the greatest cook ever! How many people do you know who can make vegetables taste good enough so that you ask for seconds?"

Giggling sheepishly, I shook my head.

"Exactly..." His happy demeanor quickly melted away. "They were great..." He buried his face in his hands. "I miss them so much..."

I placed a hand on his knee, trying to reassure him. "It's okay, Lloyd...you'll see them again. Someday...soon or otherwise."

He sniffled, lowering his hands to reveal a somewhat angry expression. "That's the biggest problem I face...I don't know if it'll be after my dad kills me...or if I am going to do it myself..."

X.X.X

_A.N. - I have a follower...or maybe I am following her...love her to death. I don't think we talk too much...but she writes Lloyd as a suicidal...it's really sad...so I dedicated this to her. And when I found out who she(/he) is I will put the name in an update of this chapter. Love ya mystery stranger! :D_

_**Update! - It's "Im Hiding From Haters"! I found it where is my cake!? (That I won't share with Cole...)**_


	20. Chapter 19

Arbiteth

He was sleeping.

Which surprised me because it was the middle of the day and the guards hadn't thought to wake him...

So I was gonna do it because he had some explaining to do.

I crept in close, almost touching our noses together.

"Heyyyyy Lloyd..." I cooed, my face the almost exact opposite of my voice.

He hummed, indicating he was awake.

So I brought my hand down on his face.

That made him sit upright.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?" He asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Why on earth would you talk about suicide in front of KizuKeru like that?!"

He grimaced up at me. "What are you talking about?"

I pretended to read a sheet of script, clearing my throat. "Ahem. Quote. "That's the biggest problem I face...I don't know if it'll be after my dad kills me...or if I am going to do it myself...""

He exhaled sharply, bowing his head. "...I wasn't actually talking about..."

I shut him up with a simple gesture. "Keep your mouth shut, I'm talking." I sat beside him, royally pissed. "You don't have any reasons to kill yourself. You have your family. Those kids that died were just friends..."

"But they WEREN'T just friends Arbiteth." He exclaimed, causing me to wince. "I grew up with them. I was eight when they took me in and I'm eighteen now. I spent most of my life with them...they're like my brothers..."

I frowned. "I thought you were seventeen..."

"I was...but my birthday was last week."

"Oh...but your family-"

"Didn't come to see me? I know...mom might have come...maybe Alice...if dad wasn't with them..."

He was looking a little weepy but he was a tough guy...at least he was trying to be.

I took one of his hands in both of mine, petting it. "I'm sorry."

He pulled his hand free and stood, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Damnit stop! ...Stop...apologizing to me...god just...cut it out."

I glared daggers at him. "I'm trying to help you out! You sit around moping and I go out of my comfort zone socially to make you feel better and you blow up at me for it! What the hell is your problem?!"

He took in and expelled a shuddery breath. "It...it just isn't your fault...and you keep saying I'm sorry...but you need to realize it has to be my fault somehow..."

He grabbed fistfuls of his hair and looked up at the concrete ceiling of the cell, then just sort of fell limp and slumped to the floor.

I walked over to him, kneeling down.

"Hey?"

He looked up. "Wha-"

I cut him off with a pretty violent kiss. He seemed pretty surprised, and he didn't say anything when I backed away.

"Does that make you feel better?"

His face turned red first, then the corners of his mouth twitched, then he shrugged his shoulders slightly and grinned. "Maybe a little..."

I took a spot next to him once again, this time though I was not "being the man", rather, I let him put his arm around me.

"You need to stop being such an idiot..." I said. "You're the rock of our little group...and if I find you trying to kill yourself I might just have to kill you myself..."

He chuckled. "Hey, at least that way I can look at a pretty face while I die...just...think of it as really kinky sex until you peel my face off..."

I laughed at the American Dad reference.

I didn't really like that show that much but my nephew/cousin Scales Jr. did...

"Your humor sucks..."

"Probably because I haven't been sleeping..."

"Well maybe you should put sleeping on your bucket list?"

Silence.

"Only...if you'll be sleeping with me."


	21. Chapter 20

Lloyd

_Hey..._

_Who's shaking me?_

I swatted at whatever was making me quake, but the shaking did not cease.

"Lloyd Lloyd!" Came a familiar voice. "I know you have your face in Arbiteth's chest right now but guess what?!"

_Wait..._

_Dareth?_

_Wait..._

_My face..._

I sat upright, finding that I had rolled on top of my bed mate while I was sleeping.

"Dareth..." I said, rubbing my eyes. "What's the news...?"

He was beaming. "I'm getting out of here guys...I'm cured apparently..."

"What?"

I shook Arbiteth, who hit her head on the top bunk.

"Ah! What!?"

"Dareth is free."

She stared incredulously up at the former lecher standing in our cell. "How...why?"

He grinned. "Elena knows what she's doing. I'll have her for a few more weeks to make sure I'm stable in the outside world and then maybe I can have her forever."

"Y...you're leaving...?"

We all looked to see Kizu standing in the door way.

Dareth went to her, kneeling down. "Yeah kiddo, I'm all better."

She pouted. "But uncle Dareth..."

He sighed. "Don't do that kid, you're gonna make me want to take you with me..." He winked. "And that is considered kidnapping in every part of the world."

She tried to giggle at him but failed, flinging her arms around his neck and sobbing instead.

"Oh dear, little miss Borg..." He sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

She answered only with tears.

He gave her a little kiss on the cheek and set her down. "I gotta go fill out paperwork, I will come visit you guys." He pointed at Arbiteth. "And I'll call you."

And he winked again.

We shared in a weak-hearted chuckle and he started to walk away.

I laid claim on Kizu, picking her up and holding her close to me, and we all waved goodbye to our forth horseman Dareth.

X.X.X

_A.N. - Is that extreme enough for you Im Hiding From Haters! *screamz lol* Dareth is gone you happy? *criesXD*_


	22. Chapter 21

Arbiteth

Lloyd was just about as torn up about Dareth leaving as poor Kizu was.

With all the depression it'd seem to an outsider that someone had just died.

He and I just laid together, warming each other...

Because it seemed the rooms we slept in couldn't get ANY colder.

"If he's free that means we should be soon to go...right?" I queried, typically not really sure if that was the right question to ask.

He shrugged. "I don't know. You maybe...but if I know my dad well enough he'll keep me in here forever."

I frowned. "You're such a sour puss." I said, taking my thumb and forefinger and forcing his mouth into a smile. "No one died, he said he would call and visit."

He sighed. "It has been a few weeks since then though...and he hasn't done either."

I grinned. "You know damn well he's probably banging that Elena chick, she was obviously into him."

He scoffed. "She didn't seem the type to "bang" anyone...unless she's just a wild 'n' crazy animal outside of work."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "She must be like me but in reverse. See when I'm alone I'm docile, but around others I'm borderline senile."

He cracked a smile. "You mean...around me you're borderline senile? You just can't get enough of the Green Ninja."

I waved my hand lazily at him. "Oh please spare me. I don't know if you're cocky or modest or just bipolar."

"Why not all three?"

_Oh lord this guy..._

"Okay." I sat up, immediately feeling the absence of body heat. "I have to get back to my cell or that guard is gonna have my head..."

He groaned. "But...you're my blanket."

I rolled my eyes. "Screw your dad, I might kill you first..."

"Even before I try myself?"

"Even so."

"Bring it."

I waved goodbye to him and sauntered back to my cell.

I guess saying I'm in love with him is silly to say but I can't say that I don't.

_Ridiculous..._

I plopped down into my bottom bunk and curled under my sheets, trying to simulate the warmth of a good snuggle...to no avail.

But eventually I did fall asleep.

Eventually...

X.X.X

_I can't breathe..._

_I can't..._

_What is this on my face?_

I clawed at the painful binding on my face.

It wrapped all the way around my head, even pulling the hair from their follicles.

In the corner stood a dark shadow, ominous, and it had glowing red eyes.

"H...hey!" I tried to call to it from behind the muffling of the duct tape. "Who are you?!" But it actually sounded like a quiet: "Whh aah yyy?"

The shadow did not answer, only approached me, carrying something shiny and pointy in one of his four hands.

_Wait a second..._

_Four hands..._

_This was Lloyd's dad!_

I struggled furiously against my bonds, trying to yell for help but the reality was he had taped me so well that even if I screamed no one would hear me.

_He was real..._

I mean I knew in my heart but my brain couldn't comprehend.

The shadow grinned, his teeth were so white, almost glowing compared to his obsidian black skin, and he laughed a laugh that was sinister and at the same time haunting and beautiful.

"Nooooo!" I yelled through the tape. I struggled more, tried to lift my hands to remove it, only to realize my hands were tied to my ankles by a tether.

_Damnit!_

_DAMNIT!_

He pointed the knife at me, laughing. "You are a pretty little girl...but you're getting in my way...sorry about this..."

He wasn't really sorry...

If he had been truly sorry...

My death would have been quick and painless...


	23. Chapter 22

Kizu

_Oh dear..._

_Oh dear..._

_Arbiteth..._

_Oh there was so much blood..._

Her skin had been flayed off in some places, and she had been awake long enough to pop blood capillaries in her face and neck screaming for mercy...

But no one could hear her because she has pretty silver tape wrapped all the way around her head, covering her mouth.

Some of the guards were cleaning her off the walls when I showed up to wake her...

And I couldn't stand to see anymore.

I crept sniffling to Lloyd's cell and crawled into his arms as he laid peacefully in his slumber, and I stayed that way, weeping silently until finally he awoke.

"Hmmm..." He mumbled. "Kizu, what are you doing in here?"

"Arbiteth is dead." I said bluntly, though very softly.

He sat up slowly, staring menacingly at me. "This isn't the time for jokes, Kizu..."

My face faltered under his stare and I nearly broke into hysterics.

"The guards...are cleaning up her blood now...it's everywhere...it's everywhere..."

He sprung up and nearly leapt from the room; I followed him, though significantly slower, and I saw the anger turn to pure horror as he saw the two men carry the bloody mattress from the cell block while two others replaced it with a fresh one.

His eyes faded from brown to reddish and he grimaced.

"What did you do to her?" He asked in a low, terrifying voice.

One of the men looked at him. "I didn't do anything kid. One of the other crazies had to have...somehow..."

"But..." Lloyd retaliated. "We all get locked up at night...you guys have the keys..."

The man dropped the bloody mattress and shoved Lloyd back against the concrete wall...I thought I heard a crack.

"Listen to me you walking piece of garbage...I won't have a sorry ass schizo like you blaming me for your girlfriend's death. Plenty of the people in here could be killers...maybe someone knows how to pick locks! But you have no right to point any fingers at me."

He threw Lloyd to the floor and stormed off with the other guy who was carrying the soiled mattress, and the two replacing it soon left us alone.

Lloyd remained on the floor, curling into a tight ball, holding fistfuls of hair in his hands.

"Everyone is leaving me..." He whispered. "Everyone...it can't be...coincidence..."

I leaned down and gently prodded his shoulder.

"Are you gonna be okay...?"

He unfurled himself and pushed himself upright. He looked to me...

And he smiled.

"Yeah..." He ruffled my curly red hair. "Yeah I'm gonna be okay. Don't worry."

But I had to worry.

There was something wrong.

His eyes weren't red as they had been a moment ago...

But I could see something there that was damaged.

Something was broken inside of Lloyd now...

He wasn't...

He wasn't the same anymore.


	24. Chapter 23

_"Episode Six - Dementiality, Part 6"_

Lloyd

"You can't be sleeping now, kid, it's past noon..."

I grimaced at the guard in the doorway. "Piss off, I'm not sleeping..."

He made a discontented noise and sulked away, realizing his job was really obsolete.

I was just trying to figure out...

Why Arbiteth was dead.

Who would want to kill her?

She was the greatest!

She was confident and outgoing and really sexy...

And insane but in just the right amount.

I missed her terribly.

Dareth too...

Kizu was here but she wasn't very...

Fun.

It was just like having a little sister. A closed off...sheltered...shy...terrified little sister.

I mean I loved her, she's adorable and a good listener...

But...

She isn't very open about anything...

And not very good at comforting.

"Lloyd...?" Came a whisper from the doorway of my cell. "You've been in here for days..."

I glanced over to the voice and lo-and-behold it belonged to Kizu.

I smiled weakly. "Hey...what's up?"

She stormed in, tossing some miscellaneous pieces of fruit on my bedspread.

"Eat something. Now. I'm going to sit and watch you."

I shook my head, curling tighter into my blanket. "No thanks...I'm not hungry."

She huffed, trying to stay tough. "It was not a question. Sit up...and eat something..."

I chuckled softy to myself. At least she cared enough to try to be intimidating...

I complied with her wishes, just because her pouting was so cute.

"You look terrible, Lloyd." She whispered. "Have you been getting any sleep?"

I shook my head. "Of course. After the death of my first love I've been sleeping fairly well."

She winced. "I...I'm sorry..."

I scoffed. "What is there to be sorry about? I'm fine. I'm pissed that I don't know who killed her but other than that I'm just FUCKING PEACHY!"

She leapt back, cringing down into a tiny little ball, it was as if she was expecting me to..."

"Oh god..." I sighed, burying my face in my hands. "Man...come here." I said, gesturing her close.

Timidly, reluctantly, and with trembling hands she scooted over to me and I wrapped her up in a big hug.

"I shouldn't be yelling at you, this isn't your fault..." I faked a smile. "You shouldn't let an old bully like me push you around."

She hummed against my shirt. "You aren't a bully." She stated, somewhat muffled by the fabric. "My dad is a bully...whoever killed Arbiteth is a bully..."

"Lord Garmadon is a bully too." I said.

And then it hit me.

_Who else could it have been than him!?_

_Now it all makes sense!_

I set KizuKeru on the floor, standing her up. "Run along now, I have to think..."

She pouted. "About what?"

I cast her an almost diabolical look. "I'm gonna break us out of this awful place..."


	25. Chapter 24

Lloyd

It was in the middle of the night...

The perfect time for me to be using my ninja stealth.

Kizu was pretending to be asleep just as I had asked.

Good little girl...

I shook her when I was in her cell, and she sat up immediately, holding a metal spoon.

"Why did I need this again?" She whispered.

I took it. "I am going to find a hollow point in the wall...and I'm going to break us out..."

She smiled, tearing up from the joy. "And I'll get to see Chīsai again?"

"You sure will, kiddo, you sure will."

I held the spoon up and put my ear to the concrete wall, tapping in places to hear for an echo. I slid along the smooth surface, continuing to tap lightly until finally I found that sweet spot...

"Take this, I found it." I ordered, tossing her the spoon.

I knocked a few times on the concrete just to make sure...

Then I brought my fist back...and slammed it hard into the weakest point, causing it to crumble instantly.

KizuKeru gasped in surprise. "Oh...wow...that didn't hurt you?"

I flexed my fingers. "Just a little..." Then I took her hand. "Come on let's get out of here..."

We rushed through the opening just before the alarm sounded and the voices started yelling...

"Okay...now we have to really move!" I yelled, pulling her up and setting her on my back.

She was hyperventilating. "Lloyd, we're gonna get in trouble!"

"I know! We're breaking out of this dump anyway. I can't stay here another minute and neither can you."

"We aren't crazy WE AREN'T!"

They were catching up to us...

And it turned out the hollow just lead us to another part of the building...

We were trapped.

"FUCK!"

KizuKeru was crying loudly and there were guns pointed at us...

On a whim I rushed towards one f the guards and kicked him hard in the chest, dropping Kizu in the process...

And I felt the needles puncture my skin everywhere...

Tranquilizers...

I started to feel dizzy and my vision started swimming.

I turned back to Kizu, who was crying and wiping her eyes. She crawled to me as I collapsed, putting her hands on my chest.

"You're going to be okay. We'll get out soon. I know it. I know..."

I know...

And everything faded to black.

X.X.X

_A.N. - Almost over my Ninjagia! What will happen next? Take a guess. XD_


	26. Chapter 25

_I should have turned this off hours ago..._

_But I couldn't move._

_I couldn't blink..._

_What is this?_

_This can't be real..._

_This is fan made..._

_It has to be..._

_But it had official copyright info and everything!_

_And somehow in the first few minutes it had hypnotized me to the point where I literally couldn't lift a finger._

_The scene that was playing now was all black...and there were whispering voices in the background._

_The lights came on on the screen and Lloyd was on the ground, restrained in a straight jacket and blinking in confusion._

_"Wha...what..." He mumbled groggily, sitting upright._

_"It doesn't seem that your son is getting any better, Mr. Garmadon..." Said an off camera voice. "He is getting much much worse..."_

_"My son...let me talk to him...please."_

_"Alright...but he is a sight to look at I warn you..."_

_Lloyd was lifted from the floor and placed in a chair that sat before a thick glass window. On the opposite side sat Garmadon, who looked quite fearful._

_"Oh son...what have you done to yourself?"_

_Lloyd grimaced. "I tried to break out if this hellhole...I don't belong here, father."_

_He spit the word "father" as if it were bile in his throat._

_"You need to be in here...you killed my brothers...you killed the ninja...and Arbiteth..."_

_Garmadon bowed his head. "Oh dear...you really have gotten worse..."_

_He looked up again. "Son...my dear Lloyd...you were the one who killed Kai, Zane, Cole, and Jay..."_

_No..._

_"And they were not your brothers...they were not even ninja...they were teachers at your high school, Darkley's..."_

_He laid out some pictures of the crime photos, Zane had been stabbed multiple times in the chest, Jay had his throat slit, Kai had been burnt to death, and Cole had his head bashed in with what looked like..._

_"That isn't true...Arbiteth, Dareth, and KizuKeru all had a story that tied into mine. I can't be crazy."_

_"Lloyd...those people aren't real..." Garmadon said, tearing up. "They are personalities you created to cope with what you had done..."_

_A small hand could be seen tapping on Lloyd's shoulder, and he turned to see Kizu waving at him._

_"Goodbye Lloyd..." She cooed, looking very sad. She started to fade away, and in the split second before she fizzled to static and disappeared, she seemed to glitch, her sad expression becoming one of deranged happiness. Her smile was wide, her eyes were bloodshot and highly dilated..._

_And then she was gone._

_"No...I'm not crazy..."_

_"Lloyd...you are very sick...and I want you to get better but you have to keep trying..."_

_Lloyd turned back to his father, staring at him angrily, eyes red._

_"I am not the villain...you are the villain..."_

_He stood. "I am the Green Ninja..."_

_Garmadon was fighting back his tears now._

_"Lloyd please listen to me..."_

_"NO!" Lloyd then screamed, ripping free of his straight jacket. "I will not listen to you! You are evil! And I am against all evil!"_

_He leapt up onto the table before the glass, grasping the top of it and flipping over the barrier._

_He landed on his father, knocking him onto his back..._

_And he put his hands on his throat..._

_"YOU ARE THE VILLAIN! I AM THE GREEN NINJA! YOU ARE THE EVIL ONE! I AM A SAVIOR!"_

_Garmadon fought against his son's mighty strength, but he wasn't able to push him away._

_The guards didn't get there in time..._

_He was wheezing now._

_He was dying._

_He stared up and Lloyd and whispered._

_"S...son..."_

_And then he stopped struggling._

_Lloyd started to laugh maniacally...and the picture started to glitch..._

_And the strangest thing happened..._

_The anime...started to fade..._

_And the more I watched, the more Lloyd laughed..._

_The more realistic the picture became._

_And soon it was real._

_Lloyd was laughing so hard and he seemed so happy that his father was dead._

_And then he turned and stared straight at me, grinning, chuckling._

_"I'm glad you know the truth now..."_

_I whimpered pathetically, trying to free myself from the supernatural bonds that held me._

_He stared at the screen for a few more minutes, holding my gaze..._

_Then he rushed forward with an angry cry, and the playback turned to static._

_Finally my struggles could cease, because finally I could move._

_I leapt up and went to the DVD player, pressing the eject button repeatedly until it came out._

_Lloyd's face in the disk made me sick and I snapped the filthy thing in two._

_I stared down hatefully at the broken disk._

_And it winked at me._

_I could see lights in the window._

_My parents were home..._

_But that was not what I was focused on._

_There were four black shadows on the corner of the room..._

_And they were approaching me._

_One with red eyes, one with white...one with blue...and one was just completely black..._

_"No...no...no...no..."_

_This is a nightmare..._

_This can't be real._

_No..._

_I felt a pinprick in my neck..._

_And everything went dark..._


	27. Epilogue (Much Less Retarded Ending)

_"Episode Seven - Dementiality, Part 7"_

Everything was too bright...

What are those voices saying?

"I'm sorry miss Breyer but it seems your daughter has developed a seriously degenerate mental condition...hallucinatory schizophrenia...

I felt a pair of strong arms lift me, and before I knew I was being carried and the was set down on some sort of bench.

I finally had the ability to open my eyes...

And there was a kid sitting before me, about seventeen...with fluffy blonde hair and greenish-hazel eyes.

"You must be new...my name is Lloyd Garmadon."

I covered my mouth with my hands, whimpering softly as I realized what was happening.

"I hear what happened to you...but don't worry...I'll keep you safe...we'll get out of here someday..."

"I'm not crazy..." I whispered. "I'm not."

He smiled sheepishly. "Neither am I...nor are they."

He pointed behind me, and when I looked I saw Arbiteth, KizuKeru, and Dareth standing there.

"No..." I cried softly. "Noooo..."

"Don't be such a wimp." Arbiteth said. "You're blubbering more than Kizu does..."

I turned my back to them, ready to set my head on the table and hide my face so I couldn't see...

But the four slaughtered ninja stood behind Lloyd...

Blood in their mouths...

Eyes fogged over with a blinding milky film...

Rotted and falling apart with maggots and other bugs crawling all about their shriveled skin...

I opened my mouth and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

The End

X.X.X

_A.N. - And thus ends probably the longest CreepyPasta ever made. XD Tell me what you think. :D_


End file.
